Military Rankings
In 4230 the 'Zardic Institute of International Relations' released the military rankings. No Power:- A country which concurs no form of political or military power with respect to the influence of said powers on a given nation or region. Characteristics:- A nation under this category shows traits of being:- I. Unable to defend/secure its borders. II. Unable to project military and political influence onto its immediate and distant neighbors. III. Unable to possess weapons of mass destruction (might it be nuclear, chemical or biological) as well as aircraft carriers (might it be small, medium or large). IV. Being internal unstable, thus also being unable to maintain/possess a stable and efficient armed force/protective service. V. Being extremely dependent on military alliances between the much larger nations (middle, regional and great powers) which surround them, (as a means of ensuring their security). Bianjie Cifutingan Dalibor Degalogesa Hanzen Istapali Kimlien Kurageri Liore Medina Midway New Alduria New Englia New Verham North Dovani Noumonde Ntoto Ostland Rapa Pile Statrica Suyu Llaqta Temania Tropica Utari Mosir Utembo Vanakalam Xsampa Small Power:- A country which although possess the ability to defend itself to some degree, has a major emphasis on coalitions and partnership (which it uses to ensure both its sovereignty and security). Characteristics:- A nation under this category shows traits of being:- I. Able to defend/secure its borders to a degree. II. Unable to project military and political influence onto its immediate and distant neighbors. III. Unable to possess weapons of mass destruction (might it be nuclear, chemical and/or biological) as well as aircraft carriers (might it be small, medium or large). IV. Being internally stable to an extent; however the matter of internal stability should be dependent on the role-play scenarios in play within said nation. V. Being able to maintain/possess an efficient (effective) armed force/protective services to an extent. this case an effective/efficient armed force/protective service is one which has a limited, outdated, poorly trained and poorly equipped protective force. VI. Being moderately dependent on military alliances between the much larger nations (middle, regional and great powers) which surround them, (as a means of assisting their armed force/protective service and/or ensuring their security). Beluzia Davostan Dolgaria Egelion Endralon Gaduridos Hobrazia Jakania Jelbania Kanjor Keymon Kafuristan Likatonia Lourenne Mordusia Sekowo Talmoria Telamon Tukarali Valruzia Vorona Middle Power:- A country which is not a small power nor is it a regional or great power, but still concurs moderate levels of political and military influence. Characteristics:- A nation under this category shows traits of being:- I. Able to defend/secure its border entirely. II. Being able to protect moderate amounts of military and political influence to only its immediate neighbors. III. Able to possess weapons of mass destruction (i.e. Chemical and Biological *NOT NUCLEAR). They are also unable in possessing aircraft carriers (might it be small, medium or large) and should be able show how they were able to acquire said weapons to any person in question. However these nations are allowed to possess amphibious warfare ships (e.g. Landing Platform Dock) IV. Being internally stable; however the matter of internal stability should be dependent on the role-play scenarios in play within said nation. V. Being able to maintain/possess an efficient (effective) armed force/protective services. this case an effective/efficient armed force/protective service is one which is moderate, limitedly up to date, moderately trained and moderately equipped protective forces. VI. Being slightly dependent on military alliance between the larger nations (regional and great powers) which surround them, (as a means of either assisting in the training of their force or limited protection). Aldegar Aloria Alduria Badara Barmenia Cildania Cobura Dankuk (Dranland) Deltaria Darnussia (Narikaton) Dundorf Hawu Mumenhes Kalopia Kirlawa Kundrati Lodamon Malivia New Endralon Pontesi Rildanor Rutania Saridan Selucia Solentia Regional Power:- A country which has large amounts of power in a given geographic continent/region. Characteristics:- A nation under this category shows traits of being I. Able to defend/secure its border entirely. II. Being able to protect large amounts of military and political influence to only its immediate and regional neighbors. III. Able to possess limited amounts weapons of mass destruction (might it be nuclear, chemical and/or biological) and should be able show how they were able to acquire said weapons to any person in question. They are capable of possessing limited amounts (1-3) small to medium sized aircraft carriers. Also these nations are allowed to possess amphibious warfare ships (e.g. Amphibious Assault Ships.) IV. Being internally stable; however the matter of internal stability should be dependent on the role-play scenarios in play within said nation. V. Being able to maintain/possess an efficient (effective) armed force/protective services. this case an effective/efficient armed force/protective service is one which is comparatively high, up to date, highly trained and highly equipped protective forces. VI. Independent of military alliance between the larger nations (great powers) which surround them. Instead these nations use military alliance as a means of maintaining peace and cooperation in the given region. Beiteynu Baltusia Dorvik Trigunia Hulstria (Yingdala) Indrala Kalistan Kazulia Luthori Zardugal Great Power:- A country which is recognized as having the ability and expertise to exert its influence on a global scale. Characteristics:- A nation under this category shows traits of being I. Able to defend/secure its border entirely. II. Being able to protect extreme amounts of military and political influence to any given nation (might it be its immediate or regional neighbors, as well as regional powers). III. Able to moderate to moderately large amounts weapons of mass destruction (might it be nuclear, chemical and/or biological) and should be able show how they were able to acquire said weapons to any person in question. They are capable of possessing moderate to moderately large amounts (3-6) of moderate to large sized aircraft carriers. Also these nations are allowed to possess amphibious warfare ships (e.g. Amphibious Assault Ships.) IV. Being internally stable; these nations due to their position on the global stage are rarely internally unstable, due to internal safeguards against instability. V. Being able to maintain/possess an efficient (effective) armed force/protective services. this case an effective/efficient armed force/protective service is one which is high, up to date, highly trained and highly equipped protective forces. VI. Independent of military alliances. These nations usually are the nations which form said military alliances. As with regional powers, these nations use these alliance to ensure stability globally or (could use them for the execution of separate ideas). Hutori Istalia Vanuku